


Stay With Me

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: You’re leaving for something dangerous and I can’t help but kiss you.Baz has gotten himself into trouble, but he promises Simon that he'll come back to him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Kudos: 36





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on June 12, 2020 ___

**Baz**

“Simon—” I start but he cuts me off with a kiss, and I let my overnight bag fall from my hand so that I can pull him closer, wrapping one arm around his waist and pushing the other up through his curls.

He’s kissing me deeply and hungrily, like his life depends on it.

“I’m only going to be gone for two days,” I tell him when I manage to break away.

“I know but I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that. You could get hurt.”

He has a point. I have no idea what my final task will be, but it’s got to be dangerous if this is really going to be the time that they let me go.

I wish I had never gotten involved with these criminals, but it was the only way to save Simon all of those years ago. My life for his, basically.

He doesn’t know that that’s why I got myself mixed up in this stuff, and I would never want him to find out. I don’t want him to blame himself for this because if I had to, I would do it all over again.

His hands are fisted tightly in the front of my shirt and his voice wavers as he talks. I pull him tightly into my arms and murmur into his hair.

“I will be fine. I will come back to you and everything will be okay. This is the last one.”

“You said that last time.” I think he’s crying into the front of my shirt, and my heart feels like it’s breaking. I wish that I could stay here, but if I don’t go, they might come after Simon, and I can’t risk it.

“I know, but I mean it this time. I’m done after this. After this job, I will have repaid everyone I owe. They will have no choice but to let me go.”

“Can’t you just repay them with money?”

I sigh. “I wish. But that isn’t what they want.”

Simon is quiet for a long minute, and when he speaks again, I have to strain to hear him.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. I want you to come home to me, all in one piece.”

“I will. I’ll come back and then we’ll get married. I promise.”

I always say never make a promise you can’t keep. I’m just hoping I can keep this one.

I want to come back to him so that our life together can finally begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
